Chuck vs The Blue Eyes
by LovableBeast
Summary: Sarah is sent to Burbank to work with the most valuable asset in the CIA, little did she know it was a person. This is a story of love and loyalty with the added bit of humour that made Chuck so great, this story is set in mid season 3. I DO NOT OWN CHUCK


Hi!

Thanks for checking out this story, I hope you enjoy it! If you do please leave a review of what i'm doing right or wrong and what you want to happen. I want you guys to tell me where you want this story to go, obviously I have a story line but you guys come first right? Anyway! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN CHUCK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Burbank.** What the hell are they thinking! I'm Sarah Walker! CIA's top agent, I've been on missions to Africa, England, France, Thailand and now they're sending me to Burbank? Sarah was sat in her first class seat on the plane to Burbank staring out the window trying to put the pieces together in her head, **"You will be working with the most valuable asset in the CIA" **They said but what the hell does that mean? Is she working with some new weapon? A computer? It didn't make sense to her she was told she would be debriefed as soon as she got to Burbank. She was jerked out of her thoughts by the pilot saying they were about to begin their descent into Burbank.

She left the plane and went to the baggage claim as she was walking across the large room she saw a tall man with adorable curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. _He's probably waiting for his girlfriend, maybe one day I'll have a normal life like that_ she sighed deeply as she grabbed her bag and turned around to find the CIA agent sent to take her to the base in Burbank. As she looks around she locks eyes with the tall curly haired guy again, he gave her the biggest most charming smile she had ever seen and held up a sign that said 'S WALKER' _Oh my god he's here for me _ she thought as he began to walk towards her.

"You must be Sarah Walker!" He said as he held out his hand

"Yep, thats me" she replied as she gently shook his hand

"My name is Agent Charles Bartowski, I'm head of the project here in Burbank." he said looking into her eyes, he cleared his throat awkwardly "Uh here let me grab you bag." he said

"Oh no its fine, I got it" Sarah replied surprised by his charm

"No please let me take it, its the least I could do seems though I get the honour of working with the legend that is Sarah Walker" This caused Sarah to blush and immediately break eye contact as she handed him her bag.

"Great! The car is just out front!" he exclaimed as he led her out the doors towards the car.

As they got into the car Chuck immediately opened the door for Sarah before running round the car to get into the drivers seat, he also flicked through radio stations before he began to drive occasionally tapping the beat of the song on the steering wheel.

"So can I ask what the mission is here in Burbank?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence

"Oh of course well it will be explained in greater detail at the debriefing but we are fighting a group of corrupt CIA agents that go by the name of Fulcrum." he explained glancing over at her as she listened intently

"I was told the I would be working with the most valuable asset in the CIA, do you know what it is?" she asked

Chuck gave a small laugh at what Sarah had said and then immediately explained himself after seeing her confused look

"Have you heard of the intersect Agent Walker?" he said

"Only rumours and please call me Sarah" she replied offering a small smile _oh my god she's so beautiful_ Chuck thought to himself

"In that case you must call me Chuck" he said grinning at her again "Anyway the intersect is very real and its in my head," he said with a bit of a smirk

"Uh… wh..what?" Sarah stuttered

"Its a long story but the intersect is in my head and if your gonna be my partner then you deserve to know that" he said and as he finished his sentence he parked the car outside a small courtyard that led up to two apartments.

"Um Sarah before we go in I just need to tell you a couple of things"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I live in that apartment and its also the base of operations so you being my partner your gonna be in and out a lot but my sister lives in the other apartment more or less next-door and she doesn't know anything about me being a spy or the intersect." he said

"Okay so we need a cover for me coming in and out of your apartment." she replied

"Yeah! Exactly! Do you… uh… have any ideas?" he asked looking more and more nervous as the conversation went on

"Do you have a girlfriend Chuck?" she asked, Chuck had a mad coughing fit at Sarah's question before answering

"What? No, why?"

"Well I could pretend to be your your girlfriend…" Sarah replied, also starting to get rather embarrassed at the conversation

"Oh! Uh… really? You'd do that?" he replied

"Of course, I mean its for the sake of the mission right?"

"Yeah, yeah the mission… right lets go then" and with that Chuck jumped out of the car and raced round to open the door for Sarah. As they walked into the court they heard a door open and a beautiful dark haired woman came into view

"Chuck! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" she said

"Hey El, sorry I had to run some errands today" Chuck explained as they hugged as they stepped back the dark haired woman spotted Sarah

"Chuck, who is this?" she asked

"Oh sorry El, this is Sarah. Sarah this is my big sister Ellie." he introduced them and Sarah smiled and shook Ellie's hand

"Its really great to meet you Ellie" Sarah said politely

"Likewise Sarah. Are you Chucks…. friend?" she inquired

"Uh Ellie, I've been meaning to tell you…" Chuck started as he reached for Sarah's hand, as their fingers intertwined they both felt an electric shock they had never felt before and it was as if their hands fit together perfectly

"Sarah is my girlfriend…" Chuck said whilst smiling his glorious smile which quickly rubbed off on Sarah as she elicited her own grin.

"OH MY GOSH CHUCK!" Ellie exclaimed and swatted him on the arm "Why didn't you tell me sooner I could've made dinner tonight but me and Devon have plans!"

"I know and I'm sorry El but maybe another time? Sarah and I have a date night planned for tonight." he said with another smile

"Oh thats great! But I'm holding you guys up! Go and have an amazing night and we will have dinner another time,"

"Thanks El, you're the best," Chuck replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he lead Sarah towards his apartment, they both played their parts and giggled as Chuck pulled Sarah into his side. They heard a faint 'awwwww' from Ellie as they got into Chuck's apartment. As they closed the door they awkwardly left their embrace and Chuck headed to the kitchen

"Do you want a drink or anything Sarah?" he asked

"I'll just have whatever you have Chuck,"

"So a beer's okay?" he replied

"Thats great."

Chuck grabbed a couple of beers and passed on to Sarah who was in the living room

"Okay so the debriefing is in the morning so we can either sneak out and book you a hotel room or you can stay in my guest room." he said after taking a swig from the bottle

"Chuck I wouldn't want to be a pain and stay here with you…" Sarah started

"You wouldn't be a pain! It would be great because you would be here for missions and it would be good for the cover too, but if your uncomfortable then thats okay." he said

"Okay Chuck you've convinced me," she said with a small laugh.

It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. That small laugh that sounded like angels, _geez she is an angel look at her!_ Chuck thought as he looked at her, he golden hair falling perfectly down around her face and her blue eyes that he could stare at for hours and not get bored and _oh god I'm staring! She's gonna think I'm some creep!_ Chuck mentally kicked himself for getting so distracted whilst looking at her.

They spent another hour or so just chatting and joking around, it was the best hour of both their lives.

"Sarah, you look tired do you want me to show you to the guest room?" he said, eyes full of concern

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Chuck showed her to her room and placed her suitcase on her bed

"Make yourself at home, you can stay here long term if you want or if you don't like it you can find another apartment." he said nervously

"No its great Chuck, thank you for letting me stay," she replied with a small smile

"Its no problem, debriefing is at 9am tomorrow morning so you should be able to get quite a lot of sleep. Good night Sarah," he said as he walked towards the door

"Good night Chuck," she replied and just before the door closed completely Sarah called out to Chuck again

"What is it Sarah?" he asked

"I just wanted to say that it was really nice meeting you today and I can't wait to work with you," she said with the biggest smile Chuck had seen yet

"I feel the same way Sarah," Chuck replied with what Sarah had decided to call the Bartowski grin because Ellie seemed to have the one as well

"Anyways" Chuck continued "I'll see you in the morning I'll be up at 7:30 so how does pancakes sound?"

"My favourite!" Sarah exclaimed

"Haha good to know, good night Sarah,"

"Night Chuck."

And as they both got into the beds in their separate rooms they both were thinking the same thing

**They're amazing..**


End file.
